tregdtrugfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Crest of Treg d'Trug
The Royal Crest of Treg d'Trug (Named so because we forgot the country was a federal republic), formally known as The Royal Crest, His Excellency, President for Life, Field Marshal Al Hadji Doctor Idi Amin Dada, VC, DSO, MC, Lord of All the Beasts of the Earth and Fishes of the Seas and Conqueror of the British Empire in Africa in General and Uganda in Particular, is a symbol of national pride which all proud Tregonometric citizens swear fealty to. Along with the Kingdom and Denmark and the United States of America, Treg d'Trug is the third country in the world to have both its head of government and head of state take the form of a piece of graphic design artwork, a form of government known as a pngarchy. Titles of the Crest The Royal Crest, His Excellency, President for Life, Field Marshal Al Hadji Doctor Idi Amin Dada, VC, DSO, MC, Lord of All the Beasts of the Earth and Fishes of the Seas and Conqueror of the British Empire in Africa in General and Uganda in Particular, has been granted various titles, dukedoms, and dukenukems during His roughly 2,000-year long reign over His subjects. Perhaps the most notable of these titles is His Excellency, President for Life, Field Marshal Al Hadji Doctor Idi Amin Dada, VC, DSO, MC, Lord of All the Beasts of the Earth and Fishes of the Seas and Conqueror of the British Empire in Africa in General and Uganda in Particular. The title of His Excellency, President for Life, Field Marshal Al Hadji Doctor Idi Amin Dada, VC, DSO, MC, Lord of All the Beasts of the Earth and Fishes of the Seas and Conqueror of the British Empire in Africa in General and Uganda in Particular was bestowed upon His Majesty the Crest, His Excellency, President for Life, Field Marshal Al Hadji Doctor Idi Amin Dada, VC, DSO, MC, Lord of All the Beasts of the Earth and Fishes of the Seas and Conqueror of the British Empire in Africa in General and Uganda in Particular, by the President of Uganda Idi Amin, whose own title was the same (for those of you wondering, that title was His Excellency, President for Life, Field Marshal Al Hadji Doctor Idi Amin Dada, VC, DSO, MC, Lord of All the Beasts of the Earth and Fishes of the Seas and Conqueror of the British Empire in Africa in General and Uganda in Particular). Coup of 2016 On July 7th, 2016, supporters of the Crest stormed parliament and demanded that all Tregians (okay it's gotta be Tregians, right? Christ, no, it's Tregonometric?) swear fealty to His Majesty or they would tell mom about the vase. In a final dramatic act of concession, the two Prime Ministers, together with the Rice President, were the first and last individuals to swear fealty to the Crest, ensuring his rule over all of Treg d'Trug. Subsequently, the Crest deemed that governing was "too hard" and He would rather "talk to girls" than be on "wikipedia or whatever" but still wanted to be "you know, somewhat in the loop." After this meeting, it was decided that Treg d'Trug would formally identify as either a pngarchy or as a Federal Republic, and that while the Crest was formally in control of matters of state, the Parliament no GirLs Aloud! and its elected leaders would govern the country. See also Flag of Treg d'Trug National Anthem of Treg d'Trug Category:Treg d'Trug